


Back And Fore

by flowercrownmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton catches them, Drabble, M/M, Michael and Harry have sex, Witten Script Style, script, side lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Michael have sex. Ashton catches them. He manages to tell everyone on the bus within 5 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back And Fore

**Author's Note:**

> Just 4am Drabble.

_Louis, Liam, Niall, Luke, and Calum are all sitting in the front room of the 1D bus. Louis and Liam are arm-wrestling whilst Niall, Luke and Calum all watch. Ashton has just got up to see where Michael has disappeared to._

**Michael** : _In the main bedroom of the One Direction tour bus, one of Harry's hands around his throat whilst the other one is over his mouth to keep him silent whilst they fuck. The blanket is only half covering them, falling lower with every thrust. Michael's words are muffled._  "Fuck, Haz, uh- there."

 **Harry** : _Grunting._ "Shh, baby. Wouldn't want the boys to hear your pretty little moans for me- all for me."

 **Ashton** : _Standing outside of the closed bedroom door with his mouth hanging open in shock._  "Holy shit. Holy fuck. Are they having sex?" _Curious, pressing his ear slightly to the door and hearing a moan. Pulls away instantly, face reddening._ "Wow. Didn't think Michael had it in him."

 **Michael** : _Loudly whining._

 **Ashton** : "is Michael on bottom or top?" _Eyebrows scrunching together. Obviously having an argument with himself inside his head before slightly twisting the door handle to the bedroom and pushing it open. Harry and Michael hear the noise and stop, both turning to the door like deer caught in headlights._  "Well..."

 **Michael** : "Shit Ash!" _Trying to pull the blanket more over himself and Harry but it's already painfully obvious._ "What the fuck!"

 **Harry** : "um...shh?"

 **Ashton** : _Shouting._ "Luke!"

 **Harry** : _Panicking._  "What? No! No Luke! Be quiet!"

 **Luke** : _Distant._ "What babe?"

 **Ashton** : _Shouting._ "Come here!"

 **Michael** : _Shouting._ "No! Luke you sit your arse down and stay there!"

 **Luke** : _Distant and obviously confused._  "What? What's going on?"

 **Ashton** : _Still shouting so Luke can hear him._ "Just...come here! It's urgent!"

 **Harry** : _Frantic yell_. "Stay there or I'll kick you off the tour bus for the rest of this year!"

 **Liam** : _Yelling._  "What the fuck, Harry?"

 **Michael** : _Making eye contact with Ashton._ "Ash, please be quiet. We don't-"

 **Ashton** : _Uncomfortable._ "Please stop looking at me whilst there is a person fucking you, you're like a brother- it's just no." _Yelling again._  "Luke!"

 **Luke** : _Standing up from the couch with a sigh whilst all the other boys watch in confusion. Muttering to himself._ "I hate this fucking band." _Shouting to Ashton._ "Alright, I'm coming!"

 **Michael** : _Immediately yelling back to him, sounding urgent._ "Stay there!"

 **Luke** : _Halting. The boys still watching him but with amused smiles. Yelling back to them._  "I am leaving this fucking shitty band if I do not get some clear instructions!"

 **Michael** : _Yelling_. "Stay there!"

 **Ashton** : _Still staring at the sheet barely covering where Harry and Michael are joined. Frantic yelling._ "Come here because Harry is fucking Michael and I am staring and I think I'm hallucinating but I need a second opinion!"

 **Luke** : _Obviously shocked along with the four other boys._ "No fucking way."

 **Harry** : _Yelling_. "He's um...hallucinating!"

 **Luke** : _Suddenly running through the bus to get to the scene._

 **Niall** : _In shock_. "Did you just say Harry was fucking Michael?!"

 **Louis** : _Still arm-wrestling with Liam._ "Get in there Hazza, my boy!"

 **Calum** : _Sudden yell of surprise._ "Michael, you're fucking somebody famous!"

 **Michael** : _Shouting._ "Shut up, we're not having- Fuck, Luke! Get out!"

 **Luke** : _Making sure the other boys can all hear him._ "They are fucking!"

 **Ashton** : _Muttering._ "I told you so." _Luke starts to comfort him, still looking at the scene where both Harry and Michael are obviously mortified._

 **Niall** : Sudden shout. "I wanna see too!" _Gets up and begins running to the back of the bus, the rest of the boys look at each other before deciding to follow him. Louis and Liam even give up their wrestling match to follow._

 **Harry** : "What? No!" _By the time he's realized what's happening the 6 boys are already awkwardly piled into the bedroom and looking at the scene. Harry hides his face in Michael's neck and pulls the covers completely over them._

 **Luke** : _Still cuddling Ashton, placing small kisses on his neck before talking._ "We should all tour together more often. I think Harry and Michael have taken a liking to each other."

 **Michael** : _Muffled._ "Fuck! Off!"

 **Calum** : "I just realised that three quarters of my band is gay."

 **Harry** : _Muffled._ "Don't knock it till you try it!"

 **Luke** : "Okay it's weird now, let's all leave the room. Calum you can stay and watch."

 **Calum** : _Slightly offended._ "Why me?"

 **Luke** : We're going to be a gay band whether you like it or not."


End file.
